Max's Quest: The Tropical League
by PokeHeat
Summary: Max sets off on a journey through the Tropical League to become a Pokemon Master. Will he make it to The Tropical League? And will he be able to defeat the Fantastic Five on Championship Island? Note if you steal any of my ideas i will take legal action!
1. Prologue

Max's Quest: The Tropical League   
  
Prologue   
  
"The Tropical League"  
  
The Tropical League is a bunch of islands south of Kanto and Johto. The middle island is named Championship Island because that is were the annual Tropical League Championship is held, to see who is the best trainer in the Tropical Islands. In order to face the leaders of the Tropical League you need to have four amateur badges, four intermediate badges and four superior badges and you need to get them in that order. Each of the gym islands surrounds Championship Island. There is also a ferry that takes trainers from one Island to another. Also each Gym leader owns they're own specific Island, for example Hawk the flying type Gym leader owns Soara Island. Also each island seems to have there own element, for example, Soara Island has all flying type Pokemon and Granita Island has all Rock Pokemon but that doesn't mean you can't find other types on that particular island.   
  
Each island has a warm climate. The only Island that doesn't have nice weather is Shadow Island, which is surrounded by a huge dark cloud, but the people that live there don't really seem to notice as much as every one else does.   
  
The four amateur islands are Secta Island, Simplicit Island, Granita Island, and Lumin Island and they go in that order. The intermediate islands are Azurea Island, Flora Island, Venama Island, and Telepatha Island, also going in that order. The four superior islands, going in order from easy to hard, are Soara Island, Shadow Island, Furna Island, and Earth Island.   
  
Secta Island is the bug type island. The owner and Gym Leader of this island is Bugsy. Bugsy is an amateur gym leader so isn't hard to beat. Secta Island has a nice climate and that is why a lot of bug Pokemon like to be there to be in the sun. Also this Island has a lot of trees for the bug Pokemon to crawl in. The name Secta comes from the word Insect.   
  
The next island is Simplicit Island, which comes from the word Simplicity. It is an island filled with normal type Pokemon. The gym leader there trains only normal Pokemon, his name is Norm. Many people live on this island because there are a lot of stores and training facilities.  
  
After Simplicit is Granita Island. This whole island is made up of Granite rock and that is were it got its name. This island is famous for their rockslides and earthquakes, that is why not many people live there. The owner/Gym leader of this island is Rocky, one of Brock's brothers. Granita, is famous for having lot's of Rock Pokemon.   
  
The last and toughest of the amateur Gym Leader's is Major Surge and he owns his gym on Lumin Island. Lumin comes from the word Luminary, which means electric light. Major Surge is the Father of Lieutenant Surge but isn't as good at training as his son. This Island is famous for electric Pokemon. Also they are in the record books for having the biggest Power Plant in the world. Trainers sure do get a shock out of this Island.   
  
The first and easiest of the intermediate gyms is lead by King Mist, he owns Azurea Island. It comes from the word Azure, meaning light, purplish-blue. This island has lots of water Pokemon. Azurea Island is also famous for its beaches.   
  
The next island is Flora Island. It is owned by Rose the grass Gym Leader. It is famous for its humongous rain forest. Also has the most beautiful flowers. Many Gardeners live here because it has the perfect weather for growing plants.   
  
Then next island on the list is Venama Island, which is famous for its Poison Pokemon. Lya is the gym leader at Venama Island and is no push over, she'll sting you with enough poison to kill an army. This island is famous for its poisonous flowers. If a Pokemon that isn't poison type eats one of these flowers it could be in a coma for the rest of its life if it isn't treated right away.   
  
The last of the Intermediate Gym Leaders is Cleo. She owns Telepatha Island training Psychic type Pokemon. This island also has a lot of Psychic Pokemon. There are a lot of Psychics that live here. People visit this place to get there future predicted but what they don't know is that a lot of these so called Psychics are phonies. This island is more of a huge city floating on water than an island.   
  
The first superior gym is lead by Hawk the Bird type trainer. You can challenge this leader at Soara Island. Soara Island is greatly known for its hurricanes and tropical storms. It has reached record winds of up to 150 mph. Lots of bird type Pokemon live here because of its windy climate. Soara comes from the word Soar.   
  
The next island is Shadow Island, which is well known for its Ghost Pokemon. The gym leader of this Superior Gym is Mortimer the ghost trainer. This island is surrounded by a huge dark cloud and has been there ever since people have started living there. It used to be once known for its sunny weather. People believe that the dark cloud is there from ghost type Pokemon that don't want people to be there. This island has one of the worst climates next to Soara Island.   
  
Furna Island is famous for its huge volcanoes. This is the hottest island of them all reaching temperatures of 140 degrees. The gym there is lead by "Hot Stuff" and you don't want to mess with her fire type Pokemon. She has the worlds fastest and strongest Rapidash and has won many endurance races with it. Also Rapidash has won many beauty contests. Long ago this island had a huge volcano and killed over 200 people. Since then not many people have lived there. Furna comes from the word Furnace. Many fire Pokemon here.   
  
The last of the gym islands is Earth Island. On this island all types of Pokemon are raised. The gym there is lead by Gary Oak. Gary had overcome all of his other obstacles in Johto and Kanto so he bought this island to become the strongest gym leader. Gary raises all type of Pokemon. This is the biggest island out of the gym islands.   
  
The last island is Championship Island. This is were the Tropical League Championship is held, were many trainers compete. Who ever wins out of all the trainers that compete gets to take on the Fantastic Five which are the highest ranked trainers in the world. The leaders are Brock, the rock trainer, Lieutenant Surge, the electric trainer, Jasmine, the steel type trainer, Karen, the dark trainer, and Lance, the dragon trainer. These are the toughest trainers in the world. 


	2. Good or Evil? That is the Question!

Max's Quest: The Tropical League  
  
Chapter 1 - "Good or Evil? That is the Question!"  
  
Here we are in Max's room, a Pokemon trainer from Simplicit Island. He is going to turn twelve years old today and he can officially start his journey. He has always watched the Fantastic Five beat trainers down on TV and he figured he could be the person to beat them all. For his whole life Max has dreamed of battling on Championship Island in the Tropical League and today he could begin his quest to do so.   
  
He got out of bed and put his orange shorts on and then moved toward his dresser draw. He took out a yellow shirt and put his head through it and then tucked it in to his shorts. As he left the room he grabbed his red wind breaker jacket on but not zipping it up, letting the yellow shirt show. He took a look at the clock in the kitchen and the hands read 8:10 AM.   
  
He then went to the breakfast table and saw a note on the counter near the toaster. Max read it out loud, "Dear Max, I went to the grocery store to pick up some things for the house. I should be back in a little. From your Mother. P.S. Professor Maple wanted to see you. You should stop by the lab."  
  
"I guess I should give him a visit," Max said out loud, then noticing no one was there to listen.   
  
It was a real sunny day today. It was always nice on Simplicit Island but it was warmer then usual. He walked by an alley and heard a noise, so he went to check it out. He poked his head into the dark corner and saw a Pokemon. It was badly hurt and beaten. Max went to pick it up but it was very scared and backed away.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Max said quietly trying not to scare off the small, gray elephant Pokemon. He then noticed it was a Phanpy. "I'll take you to the Pokemon Center, they'll make you feel better."   
  
But this Pokemon did not want to go with him as if it didn't trust Max. Then it passed out hitting the ground. Max picked it up and wrapped it in his windbreaker and ran as fast as he could. He got to the Pokemon Center really fast because he has lived on that island ever since he was born and he knew everything about it.   
  
"I found this Phanpy near my house in an alley," Max explained. "It's really hurt!"  
  
"I'll get it to the critical condition room right away!" Joy said as she pressed a button to call for assistance. A Chansey came with a stretcher, placed Phanpy on it and strolled it down the hall into a room in the back.  
  
Max decided to wait there for Phanpy. He waited for hours and hours. He had wondered why Phanpy backed away from him. Maybe it didn't trust people or has had a bad experience with them he thought. Max hoped it would be ok to be let go into the wild, were it probably was happy. It was then 11:05 AM when the pale, red headed nurse came from the emergency room.  
  
"Your Phanpy is going to be ok," Nurse Joy wrongfully pointed out.  
  
"No, I don't think you understand," Max tried to explain the situation standing up from the lounge chair in the waiting room. "I found Phanpy, its not mine."  
  
"Well we ran it through a trainer search and it isn't owned by any one," Nurse Joy then said. "So could you please take care of this Phanpy for me?"   
  
Max thought for a second about the state of things and then came to an agreement, "Sure!" he accepted. "I'll take after Phanpy!"   
  
Nurse Joy handed him a half-red, half-white ball containing the ground Pokemon. "I think you'll take great care of it."  
  
"I will," he promised. "I will."  
  
Max then hurried to Professor Maple's Lab. It was around twelve o'clock he thought. "Am I to late?" Max asked the fairly young professor with red hair, glasses, and a white robe to top it off.   
  
"Well yes," Maple glared at his watch. "It doesn't matter, here is your Pokedex." Maple handed him the red gadget know as the "Pokedex."   
  
"Thanks," Max said about to leave.  
  
"Wait don't go," the Professor held him back. "You need a Pokemon."  
  
"I already have a Phanpy," Max bragged.   
  
"Oh! Well in that case, run along now. You've got a long journey ahead of you," he explained. "Oh, and one more thing!" he said before Max tried to turn around. "Take these!" He handed Max five Pokeballs and a couple of potions.  
  
"Thanks Professor Maple," Max was very appreciative for the gifts  
  
"If you have any trouble on your journey, just call me when you arrive at a Pokemon Center," Maple said. "And say hi to your mom for me before you leave, ok!"  
  
"Ok Professor," Max said while putting his Pokedex into his right pocket and attaching the balls to his Pokeball belt.  
  
Then he said bye and was on his way back home to visit his mom before he left on his journey.   
  
"Hi mom!" Max walked in the front door. "I'm home!"  
  
"Hi dear," she greeted him. "How is Professor Maple?"   
  
"Good," he responded. "I found a beat up Pokemon in an alley and I took it to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy said I could keep it."   
  
"That's good, sweetie!"   
  
"I'm about to get started on my journey," Max said. "Which Island should I start on?"  
  
"Secta Island," she answered. "It has the best gym for beginners. You can get your first Amateur Badge there. Well good luck on your trip. Bye."  
  
"Bye mom," Max walked out the door grabbing his white hat and his cool, black sun glasses, putting them on as he made his exit.   
  
He walked towards the docks so he could board the SS Trainer. The SS Trainer took all trainers from island to island for free. It was a huge white boat with a sun deck at the very top. Also trainers could battle on the arena deck.  
  
Max walked up the ramp that led to the inside of the ship. Then a guard stopped him at the door, "Were do you think your going? I need to see some ID." He was huge and had the biggest muscles Max has ever seen. Max then showed him his Pokedex and the guard confirmed his Id letting him on to the ship.   
  
"Hey you," a shadowy figure called from the corner. "How would you like to join Team Rocket?" he then stepped out of the corner. He was wearing a black suit with the letter "R" on the shirt. He was also the same height as Max and was wearing a black hat.   
  
"No way," Max screamed. "I will never join Team Rocket!"  
  
"Suit your self," the rocket warned. "Go Cyndaquil, Grimer!" The rocket took out two Pokeballs throwing the towards the ground and in a beam of red light revealed a small Fire Mouse Pokemon and a purple blob.  
  
"That's not fair, I only have one Pokemon" Max demanded a fair match.   
  
"Well life ain't fair, now is it?" the punk taunted Max.  
  
Max then knew he had no choice, "I choose you, Phanpy! Use your Tackle attack on Grimer!"  
  
But Phanpy backed away. Max thought it was to much, one on two.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" the punk laughed. "I bet that's the Pokemon I beat up in that alley before!"  
  
"Why I ought to!" Max was so mad but he noticed something.   
  
Phanpy started to get go so mad he charged at Grimer. He hit the big blob of slime but it didn't do much damage.  
  
"C'mon Phanpy, don't give up!" Max encouraged his Pokemon.  
  
"I'm sick of wasting my time! Cyndaquil Flame Wheel, Grimer Poison Gas!"  
  
Cyndaquil blew a continuous flame until it made a wheel shape and then Cyndaquil pushed it towards Phanpy. It hit Phanpy for a lot of damage.  
  
"No!" Max cried in rage. "Phanpy don't give up!"  
  
Then Grimer opened its slimy mouth and let a toxic, green gas out onto the fallen Phanpy. It then rolled over near Max's side.  
  
"No, Phanpy!" Max started to cry, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
A tear drop fell on Phanpy and it started to glow. Max started to feel a strange feeling. It was like Phanpy and Max gained a powerful bond that could not be broken. Max rescued Phanpy, now it was Phanpy's turn to repay Max.   
  
The glowing body of Phanpy started to change! The blinding light cleared and Max could see a whole different Pokemon. It got much bigger and grew tusks.   
  
Max reached into his pocket, pulled out his Pokedex and said, "It Evolved, I can't believe it evolved!"  
  
"Donphan the Armor Pokemon," the Pokedex informed in a weird robotic voice. "Because this Pokemon's skin is so tough, a normal attack won't even leave a scratch on it." The Pokedex still had one more thing to say, "It's special attack it Roll Out! An attack were the Pokemon rolls around in high velocity and doubles the amount of damage with every hit."  
  
"Awesome!" Max shouted. "Donphan use your Roll Out attack!"  
  
"Donphan!" it roared as it curled up into a ball and started to roll quickly on the floor. It hit Cyndaquil in the head and then turned to Grimer and rolled over its body, almost squashing it. It did a lot of damage. Donphan was going so fast it started to tear up the carpet on the floor. It then hit the two Pokemon again, making them faint.  
  
"Yeah!" Max jumped up in excitement. "Great job Donphan!"  
  
"Oh man," the punk said out loud. "How could have I lost? Well I'm outta here!" he turned around and tried to run away but Max stopped him.  
  
"Were do you think your going?" Max asked. "What is your name?" Max asked.  
  
"Oscar," The punk answered.  
  
"Well Oscar, this is for hurting my Pokemon!" Max clinched his fist then took a swing at Oscar, knocking him down.   
  
"Owwwwww!" Oscar whimpered, holding his face.   
  
"Oh yeah, before you leave," Max had another thing to say. "You are now my biggest rival!"   
  
"Oh dammit!" Oscar yelled. "I quit Team Rocket! I'm sick of being a bad guy, it never gets me anywhere."  
  
"Now that's a good thing to hear," Max said in kind of a wise guy attitude. "Now scram!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Oscar did what he was told and ran up the stairs to another deck.  
  
"Let's go Donphan, were almost there!" Max said to his new Pokemon.  
  
"Donphan!" It replied in it's own Pokemon language.  
  
Max and his Pokemon went up to the top deck and waited to arrive at Secta Island. 


	3. Two New Friends!

Max's Quest: The Tropical League  
  
Chapter 2 - "Two New Friends!"  
  
Max was almost there. He couldn't wait until he got to Secta Island. Max had thought of all the things he was going to do on Secta Island; catch Pokemon, battle trainers, and most important of all, battle for his first badge.  
  
The S.S. Trainer finally arrived at the amazing Secta Island. It was full of plant life. The island looked like one huge jungle, with a couple of buildings; houses, apartment buildings and the thing Max noticed that was at the very highest point of the mountain, the Secta Island Gym.  
  
"Well Donphan were here!" Max said to his new Pokemon, Donphan.   
  
Donphan replied with a loud, "Donphan!"  
  
Max pulled out Donphan's Pokeball and recalled it. Max hurried down stairs to the loading dock were he walked down the ramp and stepped onto the beautiful island and he new were he was headed, for the gym. So Max walked up to the directory that is conveniently set up write near the loading docks.  
  
"Hmmm?" Max continued to look for a route to the gym. He found it and started walking.  
  
Max then entered what was like a small jungle with a tiny path leading to the gym. He looked around at his surroundings. Then Max noticed some nearby bushes moving. He thought it could have been the wind or something but it was moving to much for the nice weather it had been that day. So he walked closer to take a peak. Then all of a sudden a Pokemon jumped out of the brush and started growling at Max. It was a orange lizard Pokemon. Max guessed it was a fire Pokemon as its tail was on fire.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that a Charmander?" Max pulled of his red Pokedex to get some more info.  
  
"Charmander the lizard Pokemon," the small red gadget replied to Max's curiosity. "The flame on its tail indicates Charmanders life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. When it reaches its final stage, Charizard, and it is at a high level even water types have a hard time taking it down."  
  
"Could I have the type and weakness' please?" Max asked very politely.  
  
"Type: Fire, Weakness' include Water, Rock, and Ground!" the Pokedex answered in a robotic voice.  
  
"It must be my lucky day! I choose you Donphan!" Max took Donphan's Pokeball from his Poke Belt and hurled it at the ground. It bounced on the dirt a couple of times and then exploded in a red flash, revealing the elephant Pokemon. "Donphan start this battle off with a Tackle attack!"  
  
"Don...Phan!" Donphan roared into battle, running at Charmander. Donphan lowered its head an knocked it down but Charmander quickly got up.  
  
Charmander gave a couple a loud screeches and started on what looked like to be a Tackle attack of his own. It used the same process as Donphan but it leaped into the air when he did it, diving at Donphan to gain more momentum. Charmander hit Donphan but did not knock it down. Donphan was obliviously much stronger than Charmander.  
  
"Alright Donphan, good work!" Max complimented his Pokemon. "Now use your Rollout attack!"  
  
Donphan roared, then curled up into a ball. Donphan then started rolling, faster and faster until it finally hit its opponent. Charmander was knocked down for a little and then got up. Donphan made a u turn and started back at Charmander again. This time he was going even faster.  
  
Max thought that this would be the last hit and Charmander would be out but Charmander peeked out the corner of his eye and saw Donphan coming quickly at him. Charmander jumped into the air really fast and dodged the attack and then let out a huge stream of fire at Donphan doing a lot of damage.  
  
"Oh no!" Max was worried as Charmander fell back down to the ground on its feet and then continued the bright red and orange flow of fire. "Donphan try to shake it off and use your Earthquake attack!"  
  
Donphan shook its head a little and jumped up in the air and then came back down at the ground with great force making the surrounding area rumble and shake. This attack made Charmander faint.  
  
"Great job Donphan!" Max once again congratulating his Pokemon. Max then took out one of his Pokeballs from his trainer belt. "Charmander, your mine!" Max shouted as he released the red and white ball from his hand.   
  
The ball spun in the air, on its way to Charmander. The ball hit Charmander in the head, opened up, and then a red beam shot out connecting with Charmander's body. The red beam covered Charmander's body and sucked it back into the Pokeball. The ball closed, fell to the ground and started to shake. It shook a couple of times and then stopped. Max had caught his first Pokemon.  
  
"Alright! I caught a Charmander!" Max struck a pose while holding the Pokeball in the air. "And its all thanks to you Donphan!"  
  
"Donphan!" The gray, elephant Pokemon roared in excitement.  
  
"We should get to the Pokemon Center!" Max said to his Donphan worried about his health. "Return!" Max held out Donphan's Pokeball. A red beam came out from the center and connected to Donphan. The beam covered Donphan and then sucked it up into the ball.  
  
Max started walking towards the Pokemon center. The Pokemon Center was located in between the Poke Mart and the Secta Island Gym. After about ten minutes of walking he arrived.  
  
Max walked in the front door and walked up to the front desk for some assistance and a woman with red hair walked up to him, "May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, could you heal my Pokemon... Nurse..." Max was looking for her name tag and then found it. "Joy!"  
  
"No problem just give me the poke balls that contain your Pokemon!"   
  
"Here you go!" Max handed her the two half-red, half-white balls.   
  
"This will take just a sec...," she put the balls into a machine, with six little poke ball holders and Max noticed that he only had two! She accessed her computer and finished the process. "Here you go! All better!" She said in a kind of cute voice.   
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Max thanked her and was on his way out the door but someone stepped in front of him.  
  
"Were are you going?" a kid Max's age, light brown eyes, green shorts, a tank top, and a green hat facing the right way. What really stood out was that he had a net.  
  
"I'm going to the Secta Island Gym!" Max said confidently.  
  
"We'll there's no way you can win if you can't beat me!" the kid said.  
  
"Lets make this a two on two match!" Max said quickly, knowing he only had two Pokemon.  
  
"Fine by me! I choose you Beedrill!"   
  
"Than I choose Donphan!" Max hurled Donphan's Pokeball to the ground. It opened, then in a white flash Donphan appeared. "Donphan use a Tackle attack!" Max gave the first orders.  
  
Donphan roared and then ran at Beedrill. Donphan jumped up a little bit but Beedrill moved out of the way.  
  
"Nice work Beedrill!" the trainer praised his Pokemon. "Now Use your Fury Attack!"  
  
"Bzzzzzz!" Beedrill buzzed. Beedrill used its two stingers on its arm to repeatedly jab Donphan in its head. It hit Donphan five times and did a lot of damage.  
  
"Hang in there Donphan!" Max encouraged his Pokemon.   
  
"Your Pokemon's just to slow for my Beedrill!"  
  
"OH yeah? Donphan Rollout attack!" Max commanded.  
  
Donphan started rolling at a high speed. It hit Beedrill once doing a lot of damage. Donphan continued picking up speed and hit Beedrill even harder the second time. Donphan then turned around again and hit Beedrill Harder then both of the past times put together.  
  
"Bzzzzz!" Beedrill hit the ground and fainted.  
  
"That shows you how slow my Donphan is!" Max said watching proudly.  
  
"No problem! I saved my best for last! Heracross, go!" He threw the Pokeball revealing the dark blue beetle Pokemon.   
  
"What's that?" Max asked his Pokedex.  
  
"Heracross! The Single Horn Pokemon!" It replied. "This powerful Pokemon thrusts its prized horn under the enemies' bellies then lifts and throws them."  
  
"Hmmm? Seems powerful! Donphan return! I choose you Charmander!" Max switched realizing the advantage Charmander would have. "Charmander use your Flamethrower!"  
  
Max's fire Pokemon did as was told. It opened its mouth and blew out a continuous stream of fire. Heracross was engulfed in the flames.  
  
"Hey you two!" A man in a black hat and a black suit with a big "R" on the front said. "Hand over all your Pokemon!"  
  
"Why should we? and who are you?" Max asked.  
  
"My name is James!" he said.(Not the James from the TV show! He was just a little to gay to put in this story!) "I have never been beat so you mine as well hand over your Pokemon!"  
  
"No way!" Max and the other trainer said simultaneously.  
  
"Than you leave me no choice! Nidoking, attack!" James threw the Pokeball and it hit the ground. It popped open in a white flash showing the big, strong Pokemon. It was purple and had a horn and a tail. Also its skin looked very tough.   
  
"I'll take care of him!" Max said. "Charmander use your Ember!"   
  
Charmander jumped into the battle and spat out ball of fire.   
  
"Nidoking!" Nidoking caught the ball of fire in its palm and threw it to the ground, as if he was swatting a fly!  
  
"Now Nidoking! Use Earthquake!"   
  
Nidoking jumped up into the air and stomped on the ground, making a huge earthquake beneath Charmander's feet. Max watched as Charmander fainted.  
  
"Return!" Max returned his Pokemon.  
  
"I know Nidoking's weakness! I choose you Butterfree!" the trainer tossed the Pokeball into the air. It opened in a white flash showing the beautiful butterfly Pokemon. "Butterfree, use Psychic!"  
  
Butterfree surrounded Nidoking in a blue aroma and then sent a huge white flash threw Nidoking's eyes. Nidoking fell to the ground, as it could not withstand this powerful psychic attack.  
  
"Good job Butterfree!" he congratulated his Pokemon.  
  
"I'm outa here!" James withdrew his Pokemon and ran as fast as he could!  
  
"That was awesome!" Max said.  
  
"Thanks! My Butterfree has some pretty powerful attacks!" he showed off a little.  
  
"How about we finish are battle?" Max asked.  
  
"No," he said. "You were going to win any way. There's no way my Heracross could of took any more fire attacks from your awesome Charmander!"  
  
"Hey, thanks!" Max said. "How would you like to come with me on my journey to be the Tropical League Champion?" Max asked hoping to gain a new friend.  
  
"I would love to!" he said. "Oh yeah? I forgot to ask you, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Max!" Max said. "What's your name?" he then asked the same question.  
  
"My name is Vince!"  
  
"Well, we should get started on our journey!"  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Vince said and then they were off to the Secta Island Gym. 


	4. Wait!

Max's Quest: The Tropical League  
  
Chapter 3 - "Wait!"   
  
It was getting late and the gym was almost closed. The street lights were starting to turn on as they walked through the street. It was sort of beautiful; the lights glowed a yellowish orange. Vince noticed a little pond across the street of the Secta Island Gym.  
  
"Wait!" Vince stopped Max and pointed to a small blue Pokemon. It was like a tiny, dark blue tadpole with a swirl on its whit stomach and it had no arms. "Hey Max you should catch it!"  
  
"I need to get to the gym!" Max said wanting to get to the gym to fight for his first badge.  
  
"But you need three Pokemon to battle in a gym!" Vince explained why Max should really stop and attempt to catch the small Pokemon.  
  
"Really?" Max asked.  
  
"Well you could use one if you want but you and the gym leader are allowed to use three each!" Vince explained once again. "So the odds are you have a better chance of winning with another Pokemon!"  
  
"Alright I'll do it!" Max said accepting the information. "I choose you Charmander!" Max tossed Charmander's Pokeball in the air. It hit the ground, opened and then revealed Charmander. "Charmander use your Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmander growled and caught the small Pokemon's attention. Charmander then released a continuous stream of fire. The attack lit up the area with it's red fire mixed with swirls of orange in the flame.   
  
The attack headed towards the tiny Pokemon but the small Pokemon opened up its mouth and shot out a huge blast of water putting the fire out and continued on towards Charmander. It soaked Charmander and made the fire lizard Pokemon fall down.  
  
"That's a strong Water Gun attack!" Vince pointed out as Charmander lied on the floor.  
  
"Charmander return!" Max recalled the drenched Pokemon and tried to think for a little while. He then pulled out his Pokedex and opened it up.  
  
"Poliwag the tadpole Pokemon!" The red gadget responded with out Max even saying a word. "Because it is inept at walking on its newly grown legs, it always swims around in water. It specializes in water type attacks!"  
  
"Well maybe Charmander wasn't strong enough?" Max asked him self. "Donphan can get it done!" Max pulled Donphan's Pokeball from his trainers belt and hurled it at the ground. It spun then bounced off the floor. It opened and then in a red flash came out the gray elephant Pokemon. "Use Earthquake!"  
  
Donphan leaped into the air and planted its feet roughly in the ground. Donphan slammed on the ground so hard a cloud of smoke started to form around the surrounding area. Poliwag was badly hurt.  
  
Max then saw the opportunity, "Pokeball, go!" Max flung the Pokeball towards the badly beaten Poliwag. The half-red, half-white ball hit Poliwag on the top of the head and then opened. A red beam then came out and connected to Poliwag's body. The beam covered Poliwag and sucked it up, then closed. It fell to the ground and shook back and forth. Max waited to see if it would be a catch. The ball stopped shaking and Max had caught Poliwag.  
  
"You did it Max!" Vince said in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Yes! I caught a Poliwag!" Max walked up to the Pokeball and picked it up. He then held it in the air proudly.  
  
"Hey we should get to the gym before it closes!" Vince pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Max quickly attached the ball to his belt and then walked up to the gym door witch was located across the street. Max peeked into the two large glass windows and couldn't see any one inside.   
  
"I think its closed!" Vince also had walked up to the door to check things out.  
  
Then Max herd something that seemed to be coming from the left side of the building.   
  
"Hey! What's that noise?" Vince questioned the same noise that Max had herd.  
  
"I don't know. Lets check it out!" max was very curious because it sounded like a window opening and Max new this couldn't be cause they saw no one in the Gym.   
  
They ran around the corner of the gym and saw a man in a black suit. He was on a latter trying to get in the gym window. Max then noticed who it was. . . It was James!  
  
"Hey get down from there James!" Vince demanded.  
  
"Yeah!" Max agreed.  
  
James then stopped what he was doing and noticed his two rivals, "Don't you punks mess up my plan!"  
  
"And what would that be James?" Max waited for an answer.  
  
"Hmm... Let's see! I am a member of Team Rocket and my job is to steal Pokemon!" James said sarcastically. "Why else would I be here but to steal some of Secta Island's famous Bug Pokemon?"  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Max shouted boldly.  
  
Then James quickly got the window open and jumped in the gym.  
  
"Let's get him!" Vince said.  
  
Max and Vince quickly climbed up the ladder and jumped into the dark gym. They couldn't see much but it was full of trees and bushes. Also many beautiful flowers.  
  
"Stop!" Max ran up to James and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You will not stop me from stealing these Pokemon!" James screamed and knocked Max down as he headed for the huge greenhouse where all the Pokemon stay at night.  
  
Vince then said, "We cannot let you take all these innocent Pokemon!" Then he helped Max up and they started chasing him again.  
  
All of a sudden alarms started going off. The alarms were very loud and sounded like a piercing or screeching kind of noise.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to jail!" James said. "I'm outta here!"  
  
James quickly ran for the door but a huge steel barrier came down very fast and blocked the entrance. Then he headed for the window and the same happened. "Rats!!!" James said.  
  
"What are we going to do Max?" Vince was worried.  
  
"I don't know Vince!" Max replied, "I just don't know!"  
  
The three of them could hear police cars coming closer and closer. Finally a bunch of men in police uniforms came in and started asking questions. "What are you punks doing here?"  
  
Max and Vince quickly said, "It wasn't us!"  
  
"That's what they all say!" the police man said.  
  
"Me neither!" James said.  
  
"Yeah sure!" the tall officer said. "Your coming with us to the station."  
  
The what seemed to be head officer cuffed all three of them and took them out side. Max, Vince, and James were shoved into the police car. They were then taken to the Secta Island Police department were they were held.  
  
The finally arrived at the small police station. Max had figured that it was already past midnight because it was pitch black outside and the gym was closed when the incident happened. Vince was getting very nervous, as was Max.   
  
"Here we go," the officer said. "This will prove how is innocent!" He had a black VHS tape in his hand.   
  
"What's that?" James asked nervously, knowing what it was.  
  
"This is the tape from the surveillance camera in the Secta Island Gym!" The officer then popped the tape into a nearby TV. It was one of those small TVs with VCR combination in it. Then the officer listened and watched to the whole conversation that Max, Vince, and James had inside the gym.  
  
"I'm very sorry for the mix up," the officer apologized to Max and Vincent. "And as for you," he pointed to James, "Your going to jail!" The officer then grabbed James by his black Team Rocket suit and took him into a room in the back of the police station.  
  
Max and Vince were offered to stay over night if they had no were to go, which was the case. They got to sleep on tiny cots in the waiting room. It wasn't that comfortable but it was a lot better than sleeping in a jail cell.  
  
They woke up in the morning and headed back for the gym. This time Max was going to make sure he got there. The police station was kind of far away from the gym but Max thought he could battle other trainers on the way there or even catch another Pokemon if he saw one.   
  
After awhile of walking Max came across a trainer that was very interested in battling. She was about Max's age, was very tall and skinny, and had light brown hair. She was dressed in a light yellowish dress.   
  
"Let's use three Pokemon each!" Max made the terms of the match.  
  
"Fine by me!" she answered. "I choose you, Magby!" she tossed her Pokeball onto the ground releasing the small version of Magmar.  
  
"Great! Its perfect for my newest Pokemon, Poliwag!" Max sent out his brand new edition to his line-up. "Bubble Poliwag, now!"  
  
"Poli," Poliwag leaped into battle releasing a fierce stream of tiny bubbles. It quickly hit Magby in the head doing a lot of damage.   
  
"I guess I don't have the type advantage?" the girl trainer noticed. "But don't give up Magby!" she encouraged. "Use your Ember!"  
  
"Mag...By!" Magby let out a small ball of orange, red, and yellow fire. It hit Poliwag right on her swirl not doing a lot of damage.  
  
"Poliwag Water Gun attack!"  
  
Poliwag then sprayed a large amount of water, drenching Magby and finally knocking it out.  
  
"Alright Poliwag! You did a great job!" Max leaped in the air and screamed in excitement.   
  
"Magby return! Go, Oddish!"   
  
"Max switch Pokemon Oddish has a type advantage!" Vince clearly blurted out.  
  
"My Poliwag can't loose!" Max responded.   
  
"Use your Absorb!" the girl trainer shouted out.  
  
"Oddish, Oddish!" Oddish released a green bubble from its mouth, hit covered Poliwag and drained a some of her energy.  
  
"Poliwag! Double Slap!" Max ordered.  
  
Poliwag then turned around and whacked Oddish with its tail several times in a row. It was a critical hit and did a lot of damage.   
  
"Awesome!" Max shouted.  
  
"Oddish Mega Drain!"   
  
Oddish almost did the same thing as he did with Absorb but the bubble was much bigger. This attack did a lot of damage and restored some of Oddish's health.  
  
Poliwag started to glow kind of red.  
  
"Is Poliwag evolving?" Max asked.  
  
"No!" Vince exclaimed. "Its using Rage!"  
  
Poliwag then slammed her own body into Oddish's body several times doing a lot of damage.  
  
"Good job Poliwag! Now use Body Slam!"   
  
Poliwag ran as fast as it could and slammed hard into Oddish one last time and knocked Oddish out in a huge upset.  
  
"Alright I can't loose!" Max got cocky.  
  
"That's it I choose Mareep!" she was getting mad. "Use your Thunder!!!"  
  
The small sheep Pokemon let out a huge amount of electricity at Poliwag, knocking it out easily.  
  
"It's alright Poliwag!" Max recalled his Pokemon. "I'll show you!" Max threw his next Pokeball onto the field not allowing the trainer to know which Pokemon he was using until it was out of its Pokeball.  
  
Donphan popped out of the red and white ball and leaped into battle.  
  
"Mareep use Thunder Bolt!" she told her Pokemon.  
  
Mareep formed a huge bolt of lightning and released it on Donphan. Donphan was not effected a bit by this attack.  
  
"Donphan use Earthquake and finish it off!" Max shouted.  
  
Donphan jumped high in the air and came back down hard. Donphan caused a huge earthquake under Mareep's feet. Mareep was losing and finally it could not take the pain. Mareep fell over on its side and the battle was over.  
  
"That was a good Battle!" Max shook the other trainer's hand and they parted ways.  
  
Max thought that he should train more for his upcoming bout instead of rushing to get their because he knew if he tried to rush things he would loose his first gym battle and he would regret not training hard enough. The two were back on there way to the gym but this time they were going to take it slow. 


	5. Bellsprout's Victory!

Max's Quest: The Tropical League  
  
Chapter 4 - "Bellsprout's Victory!"  
  
Here they were. Max and Vince were nearing the Secta Island gym. Max had been training in many battles for over a week after the incident with the police. His Pokemon were getting really strong. Max was also looking for more Pokemon to catch.   
  
"Hey you should teach your Pokemon this move!" Vince was sort of like a move tutor; he could teach moves to Pokemon and he was pretty good at this skill. Vince taught Max how to teach Poliwag Powder Snow which wasn't the strongest ice attack but it was good for a beginner.   
  
Max was very glad he met up with Vince and they were beginning to become good friends, "Thanks Vince! Your good at these things!"  
  
"No problem!" Vince replied. "My father taught me it before he past away!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" Max grieved for Vince.  
  
"No its not your fault I should have told you," Vince took the blame. "Well enough about that let's get heading to the gym!"  
  
"Don't you think I should train a little more?" Max questioned.  
  
"You've been training like a dog all week!" Vince responded. "You are more than ready!"  
  
"Ok let's go!" Max and Vince started walking towards the gym. It was only about a mile and a half away.  
  
"Hey!" Vince exclaimed. "Isn't that a Bellsprout? You should catch it!"  
  
"Awesome!" Max stopped and noticed the small grass Pokemon. "I know just the Pokemon for the job, Charmander! Use your Ember!"  
  
Charmander leaped into battle shooting tiny balls of orange, red, and yellow balls of fire at the weird looking Bellsprout. It did a lot of damage.  
  
"Watch out!" Vince pointed out Bellsprout's next attack. "It's Sleep Powder!"  
  
But before Vince could point it out Bellsprout unleashed the light blue powder and put Charmander to sleep.  
  
"Shoot!" Max was upset. "Return Charmander! I choose you, Poliwag!" Max threw his next Pokeball into the air. It hit the ground and opened. Then in a beam of red light the tiny tadpole appeared.   
  
Bellsprout was quick to attack and released his two what where like leaves for arms at Poliwag. It hit and did a lot of damage.  
  
"Hang in there Poliwag! Use Powder Snow!"  
  
Poliwag then let out a tiny snow storm at Bellsprout. Amazingly this attack was powerful enough to freeze Bellsprout.  
  
"The match is over Max!" Vince explained. "Once a Pokemon is frozen it can't move and will not be able to escape from a Pokeball," Vince explained the process of battle.  
  
"Alright!" Max jumped for joy. "Pokeball, go!" Max threw the red and white ball at Bellsprout. The ball wiggled a few times but Max already knew it was caught.   
  
"Hey! The Gym is right up the street!" Vince pointed out.   
  
"Great!" Max said. ""I want to heal my Pokemon before I go!"  
  
Then Max and Vincent were off to the Pokemon Center. They arrived with out confrontation and Max healed his Pokemon. Then they headed out towards the gym.  
  
"We'll, this is it Max!"  
  
"Let's go!" Max entered the Gym. It looked different from before; the light brought out the beauty of the Gym. The whole gym floor was grass with a few flowers popping out of the ground. There was also a big tree to the side of the battle field. Max thought this was an advantage to the Gym leader; his or her Pokemon could hide in the tree and attack from any where during battle.  
  
Then a boy with short black hair and a green suit approached Max and said, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes!" Max said boldly. "I would like to challenge the gym leader!"  
  
"We'll I am the gym leader!" he said. "My name is Bugsy but I don't think you are worthy of battle!"   
  
"What?" Max questioned the confident remark. "I will beat you any day of the week!"   
  
"Fine we shall do battle!" Bugsy said. "Step into the trainers box. It will be a three on three battle! For my first Pokemon I choose Metapod!"   
  
"I choose you Bellsprout! Use your Poison Powder!" Max sent his newly caught Pokemon into battle and ordered the first attack.  
  
Bellsprout released a blue and purplish powder and sprayed it on the cocoon Pokemon. Metapod was now loosing energy.  
  
"No!" Bugsy screamed. "Metapod use Harden then Tackle!"  
  
Metapod hardened its shell and then rammed into Bellsprout not doing much damage. It then was started to feel the affect of the poison and was loosing power more rapidly.  
  
"Bellsprout use Wrap attack!"   
  
Bellsprout then freed a string from its mouth and wrapped Metapod. It continuously squeezed Metapod and now it was in trouble. Now Metapod couldn't move and was taking damage from the wrap and the poison. Eventually it fainted.  
  
"Metapod return! Beedrill I choose you!" Bugsy sent out the large bee Pokemon. "Beedrill use Twin Needle!"   
  
Beedrill then swooped down from the air and constantly jabbed Bellsprout with its pincers. This did a lot of damage.  
  
"Oh no! Max you've got to switch Pokemon!" Vince shouted from Max's corner.  
  
"Bellsprout Razor Leaf!" Max ignored Vince and ordered his next attack anyway.  
  
"Bell!" Bellsprout released his two leaves and hurled them at a fast speed towards Beedrill. It hit but wasn't effective.   
  
"Beedrill Pin Missile!" Bugsy called out.  
  
"Bzzz!" Beedrill struck Bellsprout five times in a row with its pincers.   
  
"Bellsprout don't give up!" Max encouraged but Bellsprout just couldn't match Beedrill's power.   
  
"Ha!" Bugsy laughed from his side of the field.  
  
"Return Bellsprout! Go, Charmander!" Max returned Bellsprout and threw another Pokeball onto the grassy Gym floor. The ball popped open and revealed the lizard Pokemon in a flash of white light.  
  
"Beedrill Poison Sting attack!" Bugsy new he had to do something to stop this fiery Pokemon.  
  
Beedrill swooped down from the air and tried to poison Charmander with its stinger but Charmander leaped out of the way.  
  
"Good job Charmander! Use Ember!" Max said.  
  
"Charmander!" Charmander growled then spat tiny fire balls at Beedrill. The balls of fire connected and did a lot of damage to Beedrill.   
  
"Toxic, Beedrill!" Bugsy commanded.  
  
Beedrill flew over Charmander and released a huge ball of purple slime on top of him. This poisoned Charmander very badly.  
  
"Now Beedrill hide in that tree!" Bugsy had a plan; he would let Beedrill wait in the tree and let Charmander faint from the poison.  
  
"Shoot!" Max had to think of a plan. Charmander was loosing energy. He had it, "Charmander use Flamethrower on that tree with your full power.  
  
Charmander then opened out his mouth and let a huge stream of fire out and aimed it at the bug tree that Beedrill was hiding in. The whole tree caught fire and Beedrill was in trouble. After a couple of seconds Beedrill fell from the tree and fainted.  
  
"Yes!" Max jumped in the air but then he noticed that his Charmander had collapsed.  
  
"Ha!" Bugsy laughed, "Forgot about Toxic huh?"  
  
"I choose -," Max was cut off.  
  
"Wait this battle will have to be stopped in till the fire is out.   
  
Then a bunch of men ran out from the back room and extinguished the fire. "Ok its all set Master Bugsy!" one of the guards or whatever they were yelled out.  
  
"Ok!" Bugsy said. "Now you may send out your last Pokemon.  
  
"I choose you Donphan!" Max threw his Poke ball into the field. The half-red, half-white ball opened and showed the elephant Pokemon.  
  
"For my last Pokemon I choose Yanma!" He sent out a Pokemon Max had never seen before. It was red, had clear wings, green eyes, and six legs. Also had had what seemed to be a long stinger as a tail. "Use Wing Attack!"  
  
"Try to dodge it Donphan and then use Rollout!"   
  
"Donphan!" Donphan tried to move out of the way but he was not successful. Yanma then swooped down and stuck its two left side wings out. It then struck Donphan in the face. It didn't do that much damage because Donphan was very strong and had a good defense.  
  
"Now Donphan!" Max continued.  
  
Donphan then started to roll on the ground. It picked up speed jumped in the air and struck Yanma once doing good damage. Max thought if Donphan could keep hitting Yanma it would be out in no time because of its huge weakness to Rock type attacks.   
  
"Yanma try to stop it with a Swift!" Bugsy was running out of time.  
  
Yanma shot about six or seven stars out at Donphan quickly. The attack didn't slow Donphan down that much and it didn't do a lot of damage either.  
  
"Yes I know what to do!" Bugsy shouted. "Double Team and then Supersonic!"  
  
Yanma doubled its self into four. Donphan was rolling faster and tried to hit Yanma again but missed witch stopped the Rollout attack. Yanma then sent confusing waves into Donphan's body and confused Donphan.  
  
"Oh no!" Vince was worried that Max was going to loose.  
  
"Try a Tackle attack!" Max was now on the wrong side of things.  
  
Donphan was so confused that it charged into the nearby tree witch was toasted and did a lot of damage to its self.  
  
"Yanma Wing Attack!"  
  
Yanma swooped down and hit Donphan again doing a little damage. Donphan was no longer confused.  
  
"Donphan," Max had come up with an idea. "Use your Rapid Spin on Yanma's wings."  
  
Donphan leaped into the air in a spinning motion and hit Yanma's left wings. Then did the same to the right side. This didn't do much damage but Yanma fell to the ground and couldn't fly any more.  
  
"Oh no!" Bugsy screamed.  
  
"Now use Earthquake!" Max knew the battle was over.  
  
Donphan jumped in the air and came down with great force. This created a crevice in the grassy field. Yanma fell in and fainted.  
  
"Ok, ok," Bugsy said while returning his Yanma. "Here take this! Its the Secta Island Badge!"   
  
He handed Max the Yanma shaped badge and Max replied with, "Thanks! Good job Donphan!"  
  
"Oh yeah and here is your prize for beating me!" Bugsy took out a half-white and half-black Poke ball with two Yellow stripes on both sides of the black part.  
  
"What is this?" Max asked.  
  
"That's an Ultra Ball!" Vince answered Max's question.  
  
"It is stronger than Poke Balls and Great Balls!" Bugsy explained. "It is good for catching tough Pokemon and Pokemon with a high level!"  
  
They then said their goodbyes and were off to Simplicit Island. 


	6. Scyther! A Thing or Two About Pokemon!

Max's Quest: The Tropical League  
  
Chapter 5 - "Scyther! A Thing or Two About Pokemon!"  
  
Max and Vince crossed the deep, blue sea on the SS Trainer and were on Simplicit Island. It was just a normal average day; Sunny as usual with a small breeze. Max was thinking of going to visit Professor Maple to tell him what he has been up to.   
  
Max and Vince were walking towards Maple's Lab and Vince pointed something out, "Hey that kid is battling a Scyther!"  
  
"Let's go check it out!" Max ran up to the kid.  
  
"I choose Bulbasaur!" a small kid with a white cap on backwards on threw a Pokeball forward. He had blue eyes, brownish hair; sticking out of the front of the hat, and a black shirt and blue jeans.   
  
"Are you crazy kid?" Vince asked the little kid.  
  
"What do you mean?" the kid obliviously didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"Well first of all Bulbasaur is a Grass type!" Vince started out. "Scyther is a Bug and Flying type. The strongest Grass attack won't leave a scratch on Scyther."  
  
"I'll show you and Scyther!" The kid said. "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"   
  
Bulbasaur preformed the sharp leaf attack but it had no effect on Scyther.   
  
"I don't get it?" The kid questioned the last sequence of events.  
  
"Don't get what?" Max asked. "Scyther isn't affected by Grass attacks."  
  
"Scyther!" Scyther then swooped its right scythe and slashed Bulbasaur's face. This did a lot of damage.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" The kid called out. "Use Mega Drain!"  
  
Bulbasaur released a seed from its bulb and it connected with Scyther's face. It sucked up a little bit of HP. Scyther then used a Quick Attack to finish Bulbasaur off.  
  
"No! Bulbasaur!" The kid fell over to his fallen Pokemon. "It's ok Bulbasaur!" He then returned it to it's Pokeball.  
  
"Max you should catch it! Unless that kid wants another go at it!" Vince exclaimed.  
  
"Well. . . Um. . ." The kid didn't know what to say. "Do what you want!"  
  
"Fine! I choose you Charmander!" Max threw the Pokeball containing the fiery lizard Pokemon. It hit the ground and exploded in a flash of white light releasing Charmander from its ball. "Charmander use Ember!"   
  
"Charmander!" Charmander roared into battle unleashing the tiny fireball attack. This did a good deal of damage considering it's the weakest fire attack.  
  
"Scyther!" Scyther became infuriated and used a quick attack on Charmander doing a surprisingly great deal of damage.  
  
"Charmander use Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmander released a stream of fire and hit Scyther right in the torso. The fiery attack did a lot of damage and Scyther was running out of health.  
  
"Max!" Vince sort of yelled, "Switch Pokemon and use Bellsprout's Sleep Powder! it's a guaranteed catch!"  
  
Max couldn't argue, "Charmander nice job! Return, go, Bellsprout! Use Sleep Powder!"  
  
Scyther then quickly use a quick attack preventing the attack.  
  
"Damm!" Max was angry for a second but then had an idea, "Bellsprout Wrap and then Sleep Powder!"  
  
Bellsprout then unleashed a sturdy string and it wrapped around Scyther; trapping it. Bellsprout then opened its mouth a second time and released a blue spore. This put Scyther to sleep.  
  
Max then pulled the fifth Pokeball from his trainer belt, which was empty and hurled it at Scyther. The ball flew across the air as if it was in slow motion; everyone wanted to know the outcome. The ball hit Scyther on the head and opened up. A red beam came from the ball and covered Scyther's body. Scyther was then sucked into the red and white ball and the ball shut. The ball fell to the ground and bobbled a couple of times. Finally the ball stopped and Scyther was caught.  
  
"Alright!" Max ran up to the motionless ball and picked it up. "I caught a Scyther! Great job Bellsprout!"  
  
"Alright Max!" Vince was happy for his friend.  
  
"Congratulations!" The kid said. "Oh yeah. . . My name is Joey!"  
  
"My name is Max and this is my friend Vince!" Max introduced himself.  
  
"Hey," Vince said.  
  
"Hey kid do you want to battle?" Max asked Joey.  
  
"Sure!" he relied. "Three Pokemon?"  
  
"Fine with me, go, Donphan!" Max sent out his most faithful and strongest Pokemon.  
  
"I choose you Bulbasaur!"   
  
"This should be an interesting match!" Vince watched from the side of Max and commented.  
  
"Donphan, Tackle!" Max commanded the first orders.  
  
Donphan charged at Bulbasaur with great speed and tackled it doing a little damage.  
  
"Bulbasaur use your Razor Leaf!" Joey said his first command.  
  
Bulbasaur retaliated with the sharp leaf attack. This attack did a lot of damage.  
  
"Oh no!" Max cried out. "Don't give up, use Earthquake!"  
  
Donphan proceeded and used the strong ground type attack. This did a great deal of damage.  
  
"Vine Whip!" Joey called out.  
  
Two vines quickly rose from Bulbasaur's back. Bulbasaur then whipped the fines across Donphan's face doing a little bit of damage.  
  
"Double-Edge attack," Max ordered.  
  
Donphan ran rather quickly, gaining momentum in every stride. Finally, crashing into the grass type Pokemon. This attack did a lot of damage to Bulbasaur and was almost knocked out. Donphan also took a little damage from his own attack.  
  
"Bulbasaur use your Double-edge!" Joey mimicked Max's command.  
  
Bulbasaur did as told and rammed Donphan with a lot of force but Bulbasaur hurt itself enough to faint.  
  
"Yes!" Max cheered. "Great job Donphan, keep it up."  
  
"Return," Joey held out Bulbasaur's Pokeball and recalled it. "Now for my next Pokemon I choose Pineco!" Joey threw the Pokeball containing the captive Pineco towards Donphan.   
  
"Donphan you can take a rest, return!" Max recalled his best and most prized Pokemon. "Hmmm. . ." Max thought. "I choose you, Scyther!" Max threw the ball containing his newest Pokemon onto the grass in front of him. The Pokeball bounced of the ground and opened releasing Scyther in a beam of red light.  
  
"Pineco! Take Down!" Joey commanded with a forceful voice.  
  
The bagworm Pokemon leaped towards Scyther and rammed its abdominal. This attack didn't do much damage and Pineco also hurt itself with some damage.  
  
"Scyther, use Slash!" Max ordered.  
  
  
  
"Scyther!" Scyther stepped into battle slashing its scythes. Scyther hit its opponent a few time with the sharp attack. It was a critical hit an did and enormous amount of damage.  
  
"No!" Joey was worried for his Pokemon so he recalled it.  
  
"Why did you return your Pokemon so early?" Vince asked from the sidelines.  
  
  
  
"It's not as experienced as Max's Scyther is," he pointed out. "It doesn't matter. My next Pokemon can win the rest of the battle! Ursaring! Go! Use your Take Down attack!"  
  
The big bear attack snarled at its trainer and sat down. It obviously wasn't obedient.  
  
"C'mon Ursaring!" Joey begged but Ursaring remained seated with an angry look on its face.  
  
"Huh?" Max was a little confused but continued the battle. "Scyther Quick Attack!"   
  
Scyther dodged at Ursaring at a tremendous speed. Scyther lowered its shoulder and rammed into the large bear Pokemon. Ursaring became infuriated and picked up Scyther with its claws. It then proceeded to jump into the air and throw Scyther to the ground leaving a tiny cloud of smoke. Scyther was knocked out by this powerful move.  
  
"You did a good job Scyther, return! Go! Charmander!" Max withdrew the fallen warrior and sent out the fiery Charmander. "Skull Bash!"   
  
Charmander dived into the big, brown Pokemon with all of its might but it had no affect and Ursaring was actually sleeping now.  
  
"Damn!" Joey pouted. "Return Ursaring!"   
  
"Yes!" Max jumped into the air. "I won!"  
  
"My Ursaring never obeys me!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"It's probably at to high of a level for you," Vince explained.  
  
"Hey I Have an idea!" Joey screamed. "How about we trade Pokemon Max?"  
  
"Uh . . . What do you want to trade me?" Max asked.  
  
"My Ursaring!" Joey answered. "I love Grass and Bug types. Do you have any grass or bug type Pokemon at a low level that I could trade for."  
  
"You should trade your Bellsprout for it Max!" Vince pointed out.  
  
"Did you say Bellsprout?" Joey said. "I love Bellsprouts! Please trade with me! I don't want my Ursaring!"  
  
"Ok! Ok, already!" Max was getting annoyed by the constant begging. "How do I trade?"   
  
"You link up your Pokedexs and press the trade button," Vince continued, "then a list should come up of all the Pokemon you have in your party. Then scroll down to the Pokemon you want to trade, enter 'Ok' and the trade will be confirmed. Then just hand over the Pokeball to the other trainer."  
  
"Ok," Max and Joey both answered at the same time. They followed Vince's instructions and the trade was legal. Max handed Joey the Pokeball containing Bellsprout and Joey handed Max the Pokeball containing Ursaring.  
  
"Thanks Max!" Joey was grateful for the trade.  
  
"It's nothing!" Max knew that when he was able to control Ursaring it would be well worth it.   
  
Max and Vince bid fare wells to Joey and were off to the Pokemon Center for some rest. Next stop, the Simplicit Island Gym! 


End file.
